Angel's Cry"
by The Braided Shinigami
Summary: A remake on Episode 24 of the series. Warning: Deathfic/Darkfic....as if most of mine aren't ^_^


Angel's Cry

An NGE Fan Fiction

"…Shinji…Shinji…wake up Shinji…"

The darkness lifted from Shinji's vision as he awoke, the bright morning sun streaming through his window. He looked around his neat room, no one else was in it.

"whoh…" he said to himself. "That was a really strange dream"

He sat up on his mat, the dream of him and the 5th child still fresh in his mind.

'Who is he?' Shinji wondered as he got dressed, the thoughts of Kawou lingering.

'I've never felt this way before…What is he to affect me so?'

Kawou was a guy, just like any other guy, like Toji, or Kensuke, or Kaji. 

'But I've never felt like this around them…this is new…strange' 

Shinji sighed as he walked into the kitchen and began to fix breakfast for Misato and Asuka, though he knew he needed to fix some extra for the gluttonous PenPen. As if on cue, the hot-springs penguin opened up his freezer door and waddled over to the table, a fresh can of beer in its wing. It gave Shinji a quizzical look as if wondering if the boy had a problem with its morning ritual of hot fish and cold beer. Shinji ignored the look and finished breakfast, Misato walking in, in a bathrobe, and from the way it was tied, there wasn't any other clothing on under that robe either. Misato walked to the fridge and grabbed a 6-pack of her beer and sat down at the table, popping open the first can and chugging it down, slamming the empty can back down on the table, letting out a loud burp.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" She sighed.

"No better way to start the day." She commented, PenPen gazing at her for a second before finishing its own beer. Shinji shook his head and set the fish down on the table for them to eat.

"Where's Asuka?" Shinji asked.

"She's at NERV doing some sync tests, the good Dr. thinks she may have got something to help her."

Shinji smilied slightly, hoping for Asuka's sake that it worked.

'Maybe she'll leave me alone then…' he thought.

He finished his meal and stood, grabbing his jacket and walked to the front door.

"I'm heading to NERV Misato!" he called as he opened the door. He stumbled back as he opened it, Kawou standing on the other side.

"Ka…Kaqou…what…what are you doing here?"

Kawou grinned and grabbed Shinji's arm, dragging him out into the hall and all the way downstairs. 

"Where are we going?!?!" Shinji demanded.

"To NERV of course!" Kawou called back, Kawou pulling Shinji along all the way to HQ.

Asuka sat alone in Eva-02, her mind merging with that of the Eva, her sync rate climbing slowly from 45% then just as quickly, the sync rate bottomed out, falling back down to 0%.

"Sync rate 0%…" reported the long haired bridge bunny.

Dr. Agaki leaned forward and tapped a few keys on her console, the syncronization rate again climbing, but bottomed out to 0 a few seconds later. Sighing she hit the com button to the Eva Pilot.

"Concentrate Asuka! Concentrate! You almost had it."

"…sync rate 0…sync rate 0…sync rate 0…I can no longer be the Second Child…"

"Asuka snap outta it and suck it up! Now Concentrate!"

Asuka wept as she tried again and again to merge with the Eva.

"It's useless…" Agaki muttered to herself. "Drop the program, eject the plug. Have Asuka report to my office as soon as she's changed." She ordered, then walked off. The only sound heard on the bridge was the soft weeping coming from inside 02.

Kawou stopped outside the elevator to Central Dogma. He turned to Shinji, a sly smile on his face. Shinji stood there dumbfounded, his thoughts racing along with his hear.

"…Shinji…" Kawou sighed, not sure how to say this.

"I…like you Shinji, a lot…but I'm not sure if you feel the same way…"

'He met me yesterday and he likes me…as a friend…as a…'

It dawned on Shinji at that moment, he understood what he felt, his strange feelings towards Kawou. It all made sense now.

"Kawou…I…I'm confused…I know I like you, but it's more then that…it's strange…I don't know how to describe it. I…I think…it's love."

Kawou smiled, nodding, knowing.

"I love you Ikari..I feel so open and safe around you, so close…"

"I love you too Kawou…" 

'I wonder what Asuka would say about this…or my father, or…even Misato…'

He blinked and found his lips pressed against those of the 5th child. He relaxed and closed his eyes, falling deeper into Kawou's embrace.

He woke up a short time later in bed, his body sore but filled with pleasure and relaxation. He turned over to find the naked body of Kawou next to his. He smiled and kissed the sleeping beauty awake. Kawou blinked and smiled at Shinji, a kittenish grin on his face. The grin faded abruptly as Kawou sighed deeply.

"This…this is wrong Shinji…I'm sorry…I…I decieved you. You have no clue what I am do you?"

"You're my lover…and I think my soulmate…"

Kawou almost cried at this, but kept control, summoning all of his courage.

"Shinji…I'm…I'm sorry…I'm…" he sighed, turning away from Shinji. "I'm an angel…the last angel…God why? I love you Shinji…" Kawou began to cry and then teleported himself away. Shinji continued to look at the place where Kawou had been…

"It's not true…he isn't an angel…please…please don't let it be true…" Shinji closed his eyes and wept.

A small figure appeared before Unit 02, the Eva coming to life. The figure rose from the ground and hovered in front of the Eva.

"It's time…" the figure said to itself.

"Major! Eva-02 has been activated! Oh my god…Major! MAGI reports someone near the Eva…it's…this can't be right…it's the 5th child…and the pattern is…blue…"

"Get Shinji up here ASAP! Ready 01 for combat!" Yelled Misato.

Shinji's cell rang and he knew the drill. He grabbed his clothes and dressed, running to the changing room of NERV. Changing into his Plug suit, he then went to his entry plug and entered it as it filled with LCL.

"Shinji!" yelled Misato though the com. "It's an angel…it's taken control of 02 and has descended into the Geofront. Sending you down now."

The Eva fell downwards, Shinji activating the Eva's AT field.

"You're late Shinji…"

Shinji looked up to see Kawou floating outside of his Eva. 

"Kawou! Stop this!"

"I'm sorry Shinji…I'm going to go see mother. Eva 02 will keep you company…I love you…"

With that Kawou disappeared, Eva-02 appearing within the Geofront. Shinji growled in rage as 02 attacked him, his AT field being dispersed. Shinji let loose and beat down 02 within a few minutes, then raced to the Gates of Heaven, only to find Kawou floating above the huge, grostuque Lilith.

"…mother…I'm home mother…" Kowou said as he floated towards Lilith. 

Shinji gasped and launched himself towards Kawou, grasping the angel in the Eva's hand. Shinji looked down at Kawou, trapped in the massive hand, Kawou looking back at him, a look of sadness on his face.

"…Shinji…I'm sorry Shinji…thank you…you've showed me what life was meant for…you gave me happiness…and for that reason, I can't live anymore… Please Shinji, end this."

"I can't Kawou…I can't kill you!"

"Please Shinji, the survivor is the one who has the most will to live, I have no will Shinji, please…I don't want to hurt you…"

"Kawou…I…I don't want you to go…don't go please…"

"I'm sorry Shinji…I love you…"

Kawou closed his eyes, and ordered 01 to close its hand. The hand closed, Shinji watching in horror as Kawou was crushed to death, the body dropping limply into the pool of LCL below. Tears rolled down Shinji's face, his body shaking.

"Kawou! Kawou!" he screamed again and again.

"Kawou…I…I love you…"

There wasn't a soul in NERV who didn't hear this goodbye.

"Major, the angel has been destroyed."

"Excellent, now get Shinji back here immediately!"

"Major, entry plug is ejecting, hatch is opening…It's Shinji!"

The officer zoomed up on Shinji standing 200ft in the air, on the edge of the entry plug door.

"SHINJI!!!!!" Screamed Misato.

"I'm sorry everyone…I'm sorry…I'm going home now…" Shinji said, then disappeared over the edge, plummeting towards the ground.

Misato screamed again, then turned away, her body shuddering as she fell to her knees crying.

The memorial service was held by the LCL lake, right near the spot where Shinji had landed. Misato was escorted to the event by Shinji's father Gendo Ikari, who even looked slightly upset. Asuka walked over to the coffin and gazed at Shinji's peaceful face.

"Baka…Shinji…I'm sorry Shinji…I'm sorry I hurt you…If it counts for anything…I'm no longer a pilot…you won Shinji…you were better…" he words became choked as she ran from the coffin, tears streaming down her face. Rei appeared next to Misato, who looked surprised to see her.

"Miss Misato, why did Ikari end his life? Was he ordered to?"

Misato gave Rei a look that could kill, then she remembered it was Rei and took pity on the nieve girl. 

"Rei…Shinji did it because he found love…Something he desperatly needed for awhile…He found his soul mate and went to be with him…the rest of us could only be so lucky to find what he found…Shinji…" Misato suddenly broke into tears and fell to the ground, Gendo helping her up.

"You disappoint me Shinji…" was Gendo's only comment. 

Rei walked off, turning back and whispered "…goodbye Shinji…good luck…"

Gods in his Heaven, all is right in the world.


End file.
